1. Field
A multi-layer thin film assembly and a barrier film for an electronic device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A barrier film including a barrier layer which prevents external oxygen and/or moisture from flowing in onto a resin film has been used as a flexible substrate for an electronic device.
The barrier film may include a plurality of layers to improve barrier performance. However, making the barrier film including a plurality of the layers may require a complex process. In addition, the plurality of layers may have low close contacting property, i.e., may not be in sufficiently intimate contact, which may lead to poor barrier performance of the film. Thus, there is a current need for a barrier film which would possess excellent contact between the layers, and which would be easy to manufacture.